HOA Musical 2
by 2funE4U
Summary: This is way better than High School Musical, and no Troy! Bonus! Will Nina and Fabian be like the Troy and Gabriella? Will Joy become the new Sharpay? Will Jerome break out in song or end up breaking his heart? And will Amber finally find someone already?
1. Jessie's Girl

_**HOA MUSICAL 2**_

**If you haven't read HOA MUSICAL (the 1st one) please go read it before you read this. THANK YOU! Recap for those of you who have been waiting for this: Nina went to America, Fabian went after her, and they hooked up. Alfie/Patricia. Mick/Amber. Jerome/Mara. They're back at Anubis House, so happily ever after now, right? Wrong. They've all forgot about one thing. Joy. She's still jealous, and still wants Fabian back. This story takes place during summer, and how everyone in the Anubis Gang gets a job at an amazing resort. Hope you like it!**

_**Disclaimer-I don't own anything, including Jessie's Girl :'C**_

**Chapter 1-'Nina's Guy'**

**JOY'S POV**

_Nina is a enemy, yeah_  
><span>I hate Nina<span>  
><em>I know she's been a terrible enemy of mine<em>  
><span>I truly hate that ugly, man-stealing, hideous-looking, freak of a girl.<span>  
><em>And lately nothing's changed that isn't hard to define<em>  
><span>And that hasn't changed at all, and as far as I can tell. My hate for her has grown deeper.<span>  
><em>Nina's got herself a guy and I want to make him mine<em>  
><span>Nina has Fabian, and I want him bad.<span>

_And he's watching her with those eyes_  
><span>They're all back from America. My used-to-be-friends, my used-to-almost-be-boyfriend, and my nightmare. Now he's watching her with those eyes I love.<span>  
><em>And he's lovin' her with that body, I just know it<em>_  
><em>_Yeah 'n' she's holding him in her arms_  
><span>She has him, and I don't, and that's all that matters.<span>  
><em>Late, late at night<em>__

_You know, I wish that I had Nina's guy_  
><span>I wish Fabian would forget that tramp, and open his eyes and see me. Not Nina.<span>  
><em>I wish that I had Nina's guy<em>_  
><em>_Where can I find a man like that_  
><span>There's no one else like him on the planet.<span>

_I play along with the charade_  
><span>I went along with everyone else. I pretended I was happy to see them all again, and of course they bought it.<span>  
><em>There doesn't seem to be a reason to change<em>_  
><em>_You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute_  
><span>Then they were on the couch talking all cute, and I honestly wanted to kill myself.<span>  
><em>I wanna tell him that I love him but the point is probably mute<em>  
><span>I could tell him I loved him, but he wouldn't care one bit.<span>

_'Cause he's watching her with those eyes__  
><em>_And he's lovin' her with that body, I just know it_  
><span>I just know he loves her, but that's not going to stop me.<span>  
><em>And she's holding him in her arms<em>_  
><em>_Late, late at night___

_You know, I wish that I had Nina's guy__  
><em>_I wish that I had Nina's guy_  
><span>I want Fabian. No. I <span>_need_ him.  
><em>Where can I find a man like that<em>__

_Like Nina's guy_  
><em>I wish that I had Nina's guy<em>  
><em>Where can I find a man<em>  
><span>Where could I find another man like Fabian? He's a one-of-a-kind.<span>  
><em>Where can I find a man like that<em>__

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time__  
><em>_Wondering what he don't see in me, I've been funny_  
><span>What doesn't he see in me? I mean, I'm hot, nice, cute, pretty, smart, creative, and funny! I'm the complete package!<span>  
><em>I've been cool with the lines<em>_  
><em>_Ain't that the way love supposed to be___

_Tell me, where can I find a man like that___

_You know, I wish that I had Nina's guy__  
><em>_I wish that I had Nina's guy_  
><span>If I had a genie's lamp, I know what I'd wish for. For Fabian.<span>  
><em>I want Nina's guy<em>__

_Where can I find a man like that__  
><em>_Like Nina's guy__  
><em>_I wish that I had Nina's guy_  
><span>I want Fabian. I'm going to get him, and no one's going to stop me.<span>  
><em>I want, I want Nina's guy<em>__

**How'd you like it? I'm sorry it took me so long to put this up, but I promise I'll update right away if I get 10 reviews on it this week ok?**

**:D**


	2. Summertime

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I just got out of school, and things have been crazy!**

**And just for the record I don't like High School Musical; I'm making fun of it!**

_**Chapter 2 : Summertime**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nina's POV<span>**  
>When is school finally going to be over? Come on! All of the sudden there was a ring, and everyone exploded out of their seats. "Ya!" Jerome yelled.<p>

_What time is it?_

Amber came up to me and asked, "Guess what time it is? SUMMER!"  
><em>Summertime<em>_  
><em>_It's our vacation_

"This is going to be the best summer vacation ever!" I screamed throwing my hands up in the air.  
><em>What time is it?<em>_  
><em>_Party time_

"It's part time!" Alfie yelled as loudly as he could.  
><em>That's right, say it loud<em>

_What time is it?__  
><em>_The time of our lives__  
><em>_Anticipation _

Even Patricia looked happy when she said, "I can't wait!"  
><em>What time is it?<em>_  
><em>_Summertime__  
><em>_School's out, scream and shout!_

_Finally summer's here_

"Finally," Fabian said then continued, "Summer's here!"  
><em>Good to be chillin' out <em>_  
><em>_I'm off the clock__  
><em>_The pressure's off__  
><em>_Now my girl's what it's all about_

_Ready for some sunshine__  
><em>_For my heart to take a chance__  
><em>_I'm here to stay_

I laughed and said, "And I get to stay here this summer with Amber!"  
><em>Not movin' away<em>_  
><em>_Ready for a summer romance_

_Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out_

Everyone's going crazy!  
><em>Come on and let me hear you say it now, right now<em>

_What time is it?__  
><em>_Summertime__  
><em>_It's our vacation__  
><em>_What time is it?__  
><em>_Party time__  
><em>_That's right, say it loud_

_What time is it?__  
><em>_The time of our lives__  
><em>_Anticipation __  
><em>_What time is it?__  
><em>_Summertime_

"School's out!" Mick whopped.  
><em>School's out, scream and shout!<em>

**_Joy's POV_**_  
><em>_Goodbye to rules__  
><em>_No summer school_

Fabian's going to be mine this summer! Goodbye Nina!  
><em>I'm free to shop till I drop<em>

_It's an education vacation_

_And the party never has to stop_

_We've got things to do_

"See you soon Fabian!" I called.  
><em>We'll see you soon<em>_  
><em>"I'll miss you!" I tried again, but he didn't even turn around. What the heck!  
><em>And we're really gonna miss you all<em>

_Goodbye to you and you__  
><em>_And you and you__  
><em>_Bye bye until next fall_

"To bad you have to back to America Nina. Well, bye bye until next fall!" I said cheerfully. "But Joy-" "Now, now sweetheart it's no big deal." "But I'm-" "Bye now," I told her and walked off.  
><em>Bye bye<em>

_Everybody ready going crazy yeah we're out__  
><em>_Come on and let me here you say it now right now_

_What time is it?__  
><em>_Summertime__  
><em>_It's our vacation_

Fabian and I are going to have the best vacation ever!  
><em>What time is it?<em>_  
><em>_Party time__  
><em>_That's right, say it loud_

_What time is it?__  
><em>_The time of our lives__  
><em>_Anticipation _

I can't wait!  
><em>What time is it?<em>_  
><em>_Summertime__  
><em>_School's out, scream and shout!_

**_Nina's POV_**

_No more wakin' up at 6 am_

This is going to be a great summer with Fabian!  
><em>'Cause now our time is all our own<em>_  
><em>_Enough already, we're waiting come on let's go_

_Out of control_

_All right__  
><em>_Everybody__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_Come on_

_School pride lets show it__  
><em>_We're champions and we know it__  
><em>_We are the best!__  
><em>_When it's time to win we do it __  
><em>_We're number one we proved it__  
><em>_Let's live it up__  
><em>_Party down__  
><em>_That's what the summer's all about_

_What time is it?_

"It's SUMMER!"

_Summertime is finally here__  
><em>It's finally here!" Mara shouted.  
><em>Let's celebrate <em>_  
><em>_Wanna hear you loud and clear now_

_School's out__  
><em>"School's out!" everyone yelled at the same time.

_We can sleep as late as we want to_

I can't believe I get to sleep in now!

_It's our time__  
><em>_Now we can do whatever we wanna do_

_What time is it __  
><em>_It's summertime__  
><em>_We're lovin' it__  
><em>_Come on and say again now__  
><em>_what time is it?__  
><em>_It's party time__  
><em>_Let's go and have__  
><em>_The time of our lives!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but I couldn't think of much else! And so you know, Nina is staying with Amber over the summer, and everyone's getting a job at the Palm Woods! Don't forget to comment!<strong>

**:D**


	3. Moves like Jagger

**Sorry it's been so long, I've nearly abandoned all my stories, but I'm back and I won't leave until they're all finished. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own moves like jagger featuring christina aguilera sadly, but life goes on.**

**Chapter 3- Moves like Jagger**

**Alfie's POV-**

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

Patricia looked devastated as I watch her pack up some things for the summer. "You want to tell me what's wrong?" She sighed, "The vacations in my family always suck, and make me bored to tears." I shrugged, "Just shoot for the stars, you'll make it." "Make it where exactly?" "Anywhere you want."

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I'm naked_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a_

_And it goes like this_

Patricia sighed again and continued packing her small bag, I waited patiently as she finished. "Do you know what you remind me of Alfie?" "What?" "A little kid," she said smiling. "You know you like it," I taunted. "You have a pretty big ego for such a small guy."

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

"Have you seen me dance?" I asked suddenly. "No," Patricia admitted. "If I impress you with my amazing dance moves will you give me a kiss?" I asked grinning. Patricia thought for a moment then smiled, "Sure Alfie. Dance away."

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

I began to dance, my feet feeling the music inside them, I looked into Patricia's eyes and my body went into overdrive, the moves coming faster and harder.

_With the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

My moves are pretty sweet, I thought to myself as I continued to show off.

_Baby it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

I thought about whenever Patricia was sad, I always tried to crack a joke but it didn't feel right. Maybe if I had danced inside. Was that the key?

_(Oh!) So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here_

_And it goes like this_

My mind shifted gears and I thought how Patricia made me smile. She was herself, only herself. She let some of her real self through; maybe I should do the same.

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

I'm showing you my real Patricia, I hope you like it.

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah)_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_You want to know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

Patricia was smiling, "Want to know a secret? I love you." I grinned and kept dancing with all my heart.

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, oh baby, rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

"Promise not share it?" she asked smirking.

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

I stopped dancing and wrapped my arms around Patricia, and kissed her. "I love you too," I replied once I was finished.

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

Then, grabbing my favorite person in the world's arm I danced her around laughing and smiling like a fool.

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

"I got to admit Alfie. You got moves my friend."

_With the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

**Comment! =D**


	4. Smile

**Disclaimer- I don't own Uncle Kracker at all.**

**Chapter 4- Smile**

**Mara's POV**

_You're better than the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

I smile as Jerome led me blindfolded outside. I asked him where are we going but still got no answer.

_Cooler than the flip side_

_Of my pillow, that's right_

When he finally pulled off the blindfold we were standing by this old elm tree and under it was a picnic blanket and a basket that I was willing to bet had some food in it.

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where_

He's grinning widely at me, completely unaware of how adorable and sweet he truly is.

_You send me, lets me know that it's okay_

_Yeah, it's okay_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_

I was beyond amazed as he sat down and patted the space next to him. I gladly sat rested my dizzy head on his shoulder.

_Sing like bird, dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

Jerome never ceased to amazes me, or make me laugh.

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

Just thinking about him and I being together drives me wild.

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Even when you're gone,_

_Somehow you come along just like_

_A flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack_

Even when he isn't there to cheer me up I find something that reminds of him, and I feel good again.

_And just like that_

_You steal away the rain, and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_

_Sing like bird, dizzy in my head_

As I sat next to Jerome talking about unimportant, little things I felt strangely happy. Way happier than I had been with Mick.

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

Everyone else just sees the bad in Jerome, but ever since he let me in, I've been able to see the way he shines like the gold he wants to have so badly.

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you_

I can't stand the idea of not being without Jerome, he's just incredible.

_'Cause every time that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

He reflects the best of me, and I like to think I do the same to him.

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed_

_Sing like bird, dizzy in my head_

_Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

As Jerome and I sat on that blanket eating together peacefully I noticed something…

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh, you make me smile_

I, Mara Jaffray, am in love with Jerome Clarke.

_(Oh, you make me smile)_

_Oh, you make me smile_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please comment! =D<strong>


	5. Good Let Undone

**Disclaimer- I don't own Rise Against in any way, shape, or form.**

**Chapter 5-The Good Left Undone**

**Jerome's POV**

_In fields where nothing grew but weeds,_

_I found a flower at my feet,_

_Bending there in my direction,_

_I wrapped a hand around its stem,_

_I pulled until the roots gave in,_

I'd been so sad and then I found I really like Mara, I wrapped myself around her (AN: Figuratively of course), and I kept pulling until she gave up Mick for me.

_Finding there what I'd been missing,_

_But I know..._

I can't believe what I'd been missing. Mara's so wonderful why hadn't I noticed it before Campbell had to get in the way.

_So I tell myself, I tell myself it's wrong._

_There's a point we pass from which we can't return._

_I felt the cold rain of the coming storm._

_All because of you,_

_I haven't slept in so long._

Because of Mara I hadn't been able to sleep knowing she liked Mick and maybe she still does. I hate not knowing for sure exactly.

_When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,_

_Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,_

_I'll follow your voice,_

In my dreams I'm drowning trying to find Mara, but she's not anywhere. If only I knew for sure.

_All you have to do is shout it out._

_Inside my hands these petals browned,_

_Dried up, fallen to the ground_

_But it was already too late now._

_I pushed my fingers through the earth,_

_Returned this flower to the dirt,_

Maybe if I gave Mara time she could sort out the whole 'Mick equation,' because I wanted her to be sure.

_So it could live. I walked away now._

_But I know..._

_Not a day goes by that I don't feel this burn._

But I also know that if I let Mara go then the burning I used to feel when she was with Mick would come back. Now it was only a dull ache.

_There's a point we pass from which we can't return._

_I felt the cold rain of the coming storm._

_All because of you,_

_I haven't slept in so long,_

_When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,_

_Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,_

_I'll follow your voice,_

_All you have to do is shout it out._

_All because of you..._

All because of Mara I'm a better person. I'm nice and I actually care about other people's problems.

_All because of you..._

_All because of you,_

All because of her I'm finally truly happy.

_I haven't slept in so long._

_When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,_

_Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,_

_Inside these arms of yours._

_All because of you,_

_I believe in angels._

_Not the kind with wings,_

_No, not the kind with halos,_

_The kind that bring you home,_

Mara's an angel, the kind that walk among us without wings or halos. She helps bring people home when the home you once knew has changed.

_When home becomes a strange place._

_I'll follow your voice,_

"Do you love me Mara?" I ask so quietly I'm not even sure she heard. She leans back into me sighing contently and replies, "Yes Jerome, I love you more than you could ever imagine.

_All you have to do is shout it out._

And now I'm finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please comment! =D<strong>


	6. Over My Head

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own The Fray but I'm a HUGE fan.**

**Chapter 6- Over My Head**

**Mick's POV**

_I never knew_

_I never knew _

_that everything was falling through_

I didn't know how serious Amber was until she got into this whole dating stuff. I smiled uncomfortably as she showed me the matching necklaces (AN: leather cord a clay bead that had the other's name).

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue_

_To turn and run _

_when all I needed was the truth_

I need to face the truth, Amber and I could never be a real item again or Mara. The only other girl in the house that I'd thought about asking out was Mercer.

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

I really wanted to be with Joy, and run away from Amber tail between my legs.

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_When everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

I'm in over my head with the Amber stuff anyone can see that, and Joy was really who I liked.

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

Joy's on my mind as I kiss Amber quickly on the lips, wondering what it would be like to do that to Joy.

_She's on your mind_

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_Just say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

I just want to be friends with Amber, I never thought that she wanted to go further than that.

_But that's disregard_

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

I know I don't have long before Joy's taken and Amber gets even farther into our relationship. I needed to make a decision and quick.

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

I sat Amber down and got ready to break up with her. "Ams, I love you, but not the way you think. I love you like a sister. I'm truly sorry and even if I did I see the looks you give the other guys. Go out with one of them. My heart belongs to someone else.

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

Ams didn't even bat an eyelash, she just nodded like this was what she'd expected then said before she left, "Be good to Joy okay?" I nodded like an idiot and rushed out of the living room to look for Joy.

_She's on, oh..._

_And suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and it's effortless_

There was no lost love with Ams and I. We were friends and even better? No tears!

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

_In the throw around_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

_And everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

I found Joy sitting on her bed reading a book. When I walked in she looked up, smiled wide, then politely said, "Mara's not here."

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

I grinned at her then said, "That's okay because I'm here to see you." This made her smile even more.

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over..._

I just kept smiling at her not seeming able to form a sentence.

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_I never knew_

_I never knew _

_that everything was falling through_

Joy didn't say anything and patted a part of the bed next to her. I sat down but still not able to speak.

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue_

_To turn and run _

_when all I needed was the truth_

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

_When everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

I take in every little bit of her. Her pretty hair, her bright smile, and the rest of her beautiful features.

_She's on your mind_

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_

_Just say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

_But that's disregard_

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on, oh..._

_And suddenly I become a part of your past_

I remember the past and all the times she was there for me or made me laugh. It made me think it could always be like that if we were closer.

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and it's effortless_

_Without a sound we lose sight of the ground_

_In the throw around_

_Never thought that you wanted to bring it down_

_I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves_

_And everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows_

_She's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head_

_I'm in over my head_

I realized as we gazed into each other's eyes that I really wanted to kiss.

_I'm in over..._

_Everyone knows I'm in_

_Over my head_

_Over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

I made my decision in eight seconds.

_She's on your mind_

I kissed Joy and immediately sparks were flying. When we pulled apart Joy whispered, "Wow."

_She's on your mind_

I grinned devilishly, "I love you Joy." "I love you to Mick." And we kissed again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! And I know that Amber's single now, but don't worry. At least she's not dating Mick (that freaking jerk). PLEASE COMMENT! =D<strong>


	7. We Are Family

**Sorry it's been forever since I've updated but I hate this story compared to the first one so this will be the last chapter enjoy or don't. It's up to you really.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own Sister Sledge**

**Chapter 7- We Are Family**

**No POV**

_We are family_

The Anubis Gang sat around the pool smiling and laughing with one another.

_I got all my sisters with me_

The girls sat on the edge talking and giggling while the boys did impressive tricks off the high dive.

_We are family_

"That was definitely worth a ten! What do you say girls?" Alfie called, after preforming a pretty good Kirby. "5!" "7!" "9.5!" Patricia cheered. "-1,000!" Joy yelled and everyone double over from laughing so hard.

_Get up everybody and sing_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

They were a family the lot of them, joking around and such. Even the hunky lifeguard Ashton flirted with Amber and joshed with the rest of them.

_Get up everybody and sing_

_Everyone can see we're together_

The couples were obvious later as night fell and they sat around the fire. Mara with her head on Jerome's shoulder, Mick and Joy sharing a kiss, Fabian giving Nina his jacket when she shivered, Patricia accepting Alfie's arm around her shoulders, and Amber smiling sweetly up at Ashton.

_As we walk on by_

_And (Fly) and we fly just like birds of a feather_

Owl's hooted overheard, echoing the teens laughter as Alfie told one of his man stories.

_I won't tell no lie_

"I swear it's the truth!" Alfie told them grinning unconvincingly. Mick rolled his eyes, "Only you could get your head stuck through bars as small as those."

_(All) all of the people around us they say_

_Can they be that close_

To an outsider the group of teenagers were so close you would have to be blind not to see the history and chemistry between them all.

_Just let me state for the record_

_We're giving love in a family dose_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

They sang songs once they'd run out of stories to tell, their voices mingling in the air harmoniously.

_Get up everybody and sing (sing it to me)_

_We are family_

_I got all my sisters with me_

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

_Living life is fun and we've just begun_

But the fun's only just begun, many more adventures to be had.

_To get our share of the world's delights_

_(High) high hopes we have for the future_

_And our goal's in sight_

_(We) no we don't get depressed_

Their smiles could light up an entire nation, not a single storm could blocking their happiness.

_Here's what we call our golden rule_

_Have faith in you and the things you do_

_You won't go wrong, oh-no_

Even though danger's attracted to them like magnets, when they have each other there's no way for them to possibly go wrong.

_This is our family Jewel_

_We are family_

They.

_I got all my sisters with me_

Are.

_We are family_

Family.

_Get up everybody and sing_

**I know it's cheesy but please find it in your hearts to comment please? =D**


End file.
